Strength of Power and Love
by Freewriter77
Summary: Setting: Seventeen years after Leo becomes an Elder. Chris is whitelighter and Phoebe an empath. Lorae is a sorceress who absorbs a power that becomes uncontrollable. She and Wyatt fall for each other. My third work Please Read and Review.
1. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters nor any of the ideas created from the show. 

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

It was supposed to be an ordinary day for Lorae Colman (or known as Lor to her friends and family): go to school, get home, do homework then go to karate practice. Same old, same old. But today one event changed her entire life.

During practice Lor's instructors decided to have a small round robin tournament. Lor sparred her friend, Andrea Breton. It was a fair fight almost equally matched, but being a litter quicker Lor won by a two point shot. Lor got a drink and relaxed before her next match. She stood on the side next to the stairs.

(Visual: the training hall is a small two-story warehouse. When first walking through the doors, to the right is a small waiting room to the left is a hallway. In the hallway there are offices on the right wall then a doorway to the stairs that lead up to the mat area.)

Lor watched the other matches then glanced to her right to see her coach waving her over. Lor started to walk over and just as she passed the middle of the stairwell doorway, the unexpected happened. One of the boys fight went in for a point only to get blasted with a back kick. The boy was literally thrown off his feet and straight into Lor, who was caught totally unprepared. Both athletes fell down the stairs unable to stop themselves. It seemed like an eternity for Lor, she slammed back and forth between the wall, the boy and steps until it all stopped and Lor knew nothing else.

A tall lean man stood in a pale gold robe in the center of a gathering place. He paced back and forth between columns that stood on the side. Finally a young woman with short brown hair wearing a white robe with a large hood came up to him in a run.

"Sir, the three women you requested are here," she said in a small voice.

"Thank you, Ana," he replied with a nod, "now go and tend to your charges." With that dismissal, Ana left and the man walked quickly towards a corner where three women stood waiting. Two women looked quite young, one with long soft brown curls and the other with straight black hair coming just to her shoulders. The last woman was older than the other two with short curly brown-gray hair (more gray than brown), but she still had a youthful fire alight in her eyes.

"This had better be good, Leo," the older woman said slightly annoyed, "I was helping my great-grandson make a very important potion."

"Oh Mother, I'm sure Wyatt is very capable of doing that without your two-sense," said the woman with brown hair.

"Well, you never when a demon will appear, Patti," the older one retorted, " We of all people should know that, right, Prue?" The older woman looked at the woman with black hair, who shook her head and turned to the waiting man.

"So what's up, Leo?" she asked ignoring the two ladies arguments. Leo Wyatt, an Elder white-lighter, shook his head as well at the fighting mother and daughter. Before saying anything.

"We have a difficult situation on our hands and I feel that you three can help quite exceptionally. Do any of you know of a magic race: sorcerers and sorceresses?"

"Yeah, kinda," the woman called Prue said thoughtfully, "they're similar to witches, but they have demonic powers."

"Well, sort of," Leo replied, "yes, they are like witches to where their powers can go either for good or for evil. But their powers aren't really demonic. They can usually produce some kind of energy ball, transport by kind of mixing shimmering and orbing at the same time, they can also use spells and potions."

"So what's the big deal?" Patti said.

"Well, sorcerers have been rare, but we found one. She is living in a parallel dimension that works exactly like ours, but without magic. And how a sorceress came to be in that world, I have yet to find. But now that's she is seventeen, she gets to choose her path." Leo explained.

"Choose? How will she make that kind of decision on the spot?" the older woman or known as Grams/Penny, inquired. "People need time to think when they find that something that they thought only existing in fairy tales is real."

"That's why I need you there," Leo replied, "you see we intervened in her dimension by placing a T.V. show called "Charmed". The show goes on about the Power of Three. It explains about you and your sisters' lives, Prue. And she happens to be a big fan."

"You mean there is a T.V. show about us?" Prue asked.

"Yes, it explains from when you three first discovered your powers, to Piper and my wedding to your death and to finding Paige. And I think it even explains about Wyatt as well."

"Kinda creepy if she knows all about our personal life," Prue responded.

"Well, once she makes her decision, we'll alter her memory so all she'll remember is the real important things, like how to tell a demon, and who the Charmed Ones are if she needs help."

"Okay.and how are we to explain all this to her if she thinks we're celebrities?" Patti inquired.

"We got lucky.sort of.while practicing an accident happened and she fell, struck her head and now is in a coma."

"And her life there?" Grams asked brusquely, "People will notice her disappearance and appearance out of nowhere."

"The dimensions will shift once her decision is made," Leo replied once more. And before any of the three could say anymore he added, "Please, I really need you to do this."

"We'll do it, Leo, but you be ready to help if things don't go as smoothly as planned," Prue said and all three women disappeared in white swirling globes of light.

Lor turned in circles in a bright plain white room. What's going on? Wasn't I just in practice? Lor quickly raised a hand to her hand expecting a huge gash of some sort, but found none. Puzzled, Lor than took in all of her surroundings. She herself was no longer in her gear or uniform but in a simple white dress and her waist-long amber hair hung straight down and not in a ponytail. Where am I?

"You're not dead, Lorae Swift, if that's what you're thinking, just .sleeping," a voice called. Lor twirled around to see three women coming towards her, dressed similarly. Something triggered in Lor's memory about these woman.

"Wait, aren't you Shannen Doherty from--" Lor said with realization but was cut of by the speaker, a woman with straight black hair.

"Charmed? No, well, sort of." The woman scrunched her nose a little in thought then continued, "Let's start with introductions, I'm Prue, the real Prue Halliwell."

Lor blinked once.twice and on the tired she drew in a breath to say something but was cut off by the one claiming to be Prue.

"Look, I can kinda figure what is going through your head. I've been to the past and future enough to know that expression of confusion," she said quickly. "But yes, I am Prue Halliwell, a former Charmed One and witch. And these two you should know, my grandmother and mother, Penny and Patti Halliwell. And there's no real simple way to put this but--"

"You're a sorceress, live in a world where magic doesn't exist and have to choose between your world or the magic world," Penny cut in curtly.

"Grams!" Prue exclaimed.

"What?" Penny shrugged, "you said there wasn't a simple way to put it. And besides look how she reacted to it." Penny gestured to Lor who stood in total shock and confusion.

"Look sweetie, I know this must be hard to understand, but my mother is right, you are part of a magic race called Sorcerers and Sorceresses. And from what we were told, your powers don't come into play until you're seventeen," Patti said gently.

"Why seventeen?" Lor asked curiously. Then she giggled at herself. "Wait, let's go over this in order. You three are deceased Halliwell witches and I am a sorceress who has to decide whether I want magic powers or not and that will determine my life?" Lor began to laugh loud and hard, but her laughter faded when she realized that the women didn't find her humor funny.

"Lorae," Penny said kindheartedly, "we ourselves don't know everything, but the Elders, and you know they are, they know much more. Now from what we know, you have a choice. If you choose not to believe anything that has happened, then you will wake up from your coma and not remember any of this. But if you choose to come with us and take on your powers fully, then the dimensions will shift and the life you had won't exist anymore and you will take on another one."

"And everything continues as normal." Lor said with slight amusement, but when she saw the women nod their heads she laugh again, "Now I believe you." The three looked at each other surprised and puzzled. "I really am in a coma and dreaming the wildest dream ever!"

"You're not dreaming," a new voice came for behind Lor. Lor spun around to see a new woman who looked almost exactly like herself. The only difference between the two was their eyes. The woman's were a dark brown almost looking black and Lor's was a leafy green. "You're not dreaming," the woman said again, "and I'll prove it."

Lor started at this new woman as if she was some type of alien, but the woman seemed to be calm. "Sorry for barging in like this ladies, but Leo didn't think it was going to well, so he sent me," she said to the three witches then turned back to Lor who still stood befuddled. "Any ways, my name is Kayla and I'll try to fill in as many blanks as I can. For starters, the reason why you don't have your powers until the age of seventeen is because that's the way it works. Sorcerers and sorceresses don't receive their powers until they become of age and pending on that they are raised under their parents learning the basic spells and potions."

"But I didn't learn any of that," Lor commented.

"I know," Kayla continued, "and the reason for that is well.your mother's powers were wanted by the Source, the source of all evil. So, to stay out of his hands, your mother opened a portal to a different dimension where the Source couldn't track her. This all happened before you were born, but sure enough a couple of years later you were born. Unfortunately, she had complications and died giving birth and that's why you are adopted."

Lor stared at this woman who just explained something that Lor herself had searched for years. "And my father? What do you know of him?" She can't answer this one. Even though I found everything I could on him.I never let anyone see those files, in fact I burned them and not even the government knows (which proves how.insignificant he was, Lor thought fervently.

"He was someone she loved very much, but he abandoned you only because he didn't want anything to remind him of his lost loved one and that meant you. Your father died only a year ago trying to drink away his problems, and what probably frustrates you is that in all the years he never tried to contact or find you." Kayla looked concerned for Lor who looked away.

"So, even though you do know my father was a.fake, it still doesn't prove anything," Lor said staring at the ground.

"Doesn't it?" Prue cut in, "She told you everything, even about your father and you didn't let any information leak out about him once you found about him." Lor glared at Prue who only held her stare.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that, but tell me, Kayla," Lor said with interest. "There is one thing. When I was little, my foster parents covered something up with make-up so I wouldn't attract attention. Do you know what that is?" Kayla said nothing as she gathered her hair and pulled it over one shoulder. She then turned around and Lor's jaw dropped. On the woman's right shoulder blade was a mark that was identical to Lor's except with one difference.

The mark was two triangles, one upside-down and one right side up and overlapping one another. Inside to top triangle was a circle with a bird silhouette. On the points of the triangles was the name Kayla, a letter in each point and on the top point was a small starburst (kinda looks like a firework). The one difference between the two was the name; Lor's had her own name, Lorae.

"How.why." Lor stuttered.

"You and I have the same mark because." Kayla trailed, "because I'm your sister." Lor once again started open jawed as Kayla bit her lip before continuing. "I bet you were expecting Mother, well, the Elders thought you might have a grudge against her for leaving you in that magic less dimension. You and I have different fathers, but you're still my sister and that's why I'm here. I fended off any demons that tried to cross over and died one night in a battle. You'll be able to summon me anytime you need me."

"I take it than I can't summon my mother," Lor said softly.

"No, the Elders won't let you, like I said, they're afraid you'll have a grudge against her."

"Lorae," Prue said gently, "the Elders probably have a good reason, even though we can't see it." She placed a hand on Lor's shoulder. "I wasn't able to see my sisters for awhile, for a long while because seeing me would give them the idea that I could come back. I know this is a hard and confusing decision, but it is a once in a lifetime chance."

Lor drew in a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this before I change my mind." All four women smiled. Kayla held out her hands and Lor placed hers on top. A bright pale yellow light blazed between their hands and enveloped everything.

yeah, i know. the story sounds really repetitive, but in order for the story to really get good...you gotta keep ready. that means dont stop at the first chapter!

First Chapter of my second Charmed story. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I am getting more up soon. (P.S. please read my other works too!)


	2. In the Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters nor any of the ideas created from the show.  
  
Chapter 2: In the Manor  
  
"Wyatt, you're gonna be late!" Piper Halliwell yelled up the stairs. Piper heard a thud then hurried footsteps running; she turned satisfied that her eighteen year old son was up and moving she went into the kitchen where her baby sister, Paige Matthews was eating a bagel and writing notes down in a file.  
  
"I swear that kid is going to miss something because he's always running late." Piper said as she shook her head. She leaned on the counter as Paige looked at her to comment, when the last sister Phoebe Halliwell raced in. Phoebe, holding her make-up I one hand and shoes in the other, grabbed a thermos of coffee and nodded a brief greeting to her sisters. Her cell phone started ringing and she juggled everything so she could answer it and by doing so she knocked over a tall tower of wineglasses that Piper had just set up for her club, P3. Piper gasped and threw her hands out as if to catch it and the falling tower froze in midair. Now on the phone with her yelling supervisor, Phoebe turned and saw the frozen glasses and looked at Piper apologetically and made a quick exit.  
  
"Well, we know were he got it from," Paige said as Piper plucked the glasses from the air. Piper shook her head again.  
  
"Whatcha workin' on?" Paige looked up and pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to find these four kids a home, but they don't want to be split up. And there's not too many families that want four kids at once."  
  
"Oh, you'll pull it off. That's why you went to being a social worker," Piper encouraged. She then blew out a breath loudly and yelled. "Wyatt!" Suddenly a young teen with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair appeared in a flash of white and blue lights as he 'orbbed' in.  
  
"You called?" he said cheerfully. When his mother wasn't going to smile, he quickly defended himself. "Oh, come on Mom, I was up late making potions with Grams last night and she said it is always good to carry one around." Realizing his mistake, Wyatt took a step back and a blue shield came up between them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piper asked impatiently.  
  
"Making sure you can't wring my neck or anything."  
  
"I'm not going to wring you're neck because first, I have to get on to you for not making the potion, but for carrying it. Wyatt, what if someone found that. It means exposure and you know how I am about that."  
  
"He knows, Piper" Paige cut in. "Wyatt, you know your mother is right and besides you shouldn't carry potions because spells work just as great. And if someone finds it, they'll probably think its some weird poem."  
  
"Stop it." Piper hit her sister on the shoulder. "Oh and the second reason, you're late to school." Wyatt looked at her in a little surprise then smirked and orbbed out. A split second later, the two sisters heard a car engine start and drive away.  
  
"That doesn't mean you use magic!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Oh, Piper, it's the beginning of his senior year. We've drilled him in every rule of magic possible," Paige said, "and I don't think he needs his mummy as much anymore."  
  
"You're going to be late," Piper retorted.  
  
"No, I'm not." Paige cocked her head to the side with a smile and disappeared in swirling lights as well.  
  
"Paige!" Piper yelled and let out a huge breath of exasperation. Piper made her way to the attic to see what exactly her son and grandmother were doing. As she entered the room, she saw a small circle of white candles and large green leather bound book on the floor. Piper picked up the book, closed it and set it back on the bookstand. Rubbing her hand over the symbol on the front of book, Piper remembered back to when Phoebe read what seemed to be a small incantation that bestowed upon the three sisters the powers of the Charmed Ones.  
  
Phoebe had the power to see into the future, and levitate. Piper could freeze things in time and blow them up in turn. Prue could move things with her mind, but when she passed on, Paige took her place receiving the same power with a small twist. Since Paige was half-white lighter, she 'orbbed' objects around. And with Leo as their white lighter, the three sisters were practically unstoppable. That was nearly twenty years ago. Now, their powers advanced to where Phoebe was an empathy, Piper's power was becoming more define and powerful and Paige was adapting to her new inherited white lighter powers. Also Leo was now an Elder, a head white lighter, and a mysterious young man from the future named Chris became their new white lighter.  
  
Piper sighed. So much time had passed, Phoebe and Paige were living other places, only here for a short visit, leaving Piper in possession of the manor and Wyatt was a senior in high school. Piper walked out of the attic ready to tackle anything the new day sent.  
  
************************************************************************ There's chapter 2. Workin' on chapter 3! I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible. Sorry it took soo long. 


	3. A Study Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters nor any of the ideas created from the show.

**Chapter 3: A Study Date**

            Wyatt fled down the halls of his high school.  _I'm dead if I'm late again._  Wyatt thought as he dodged around some people.  For the third time, he was behind because of an all-nighter with Grams.  He turned the corner and slammed hard into someone.  He mumbled an apology as he picked up himself, his books and the other person's books.  Just as he handed the books to the student, he glanced up to a pair of bright green eyes.

            "Running late?" a voice with a hint of humor.  

            _Great.  Not only am I running behind, but also I run into the hottest girl and make her late._  Wyatt thought as he gave a half smile as his explanation.  The girl smiled in return.  "So, Lorae, um…did you finish the essay yet?"

            "As if," Lorae Swift replied rolling her eyes, "I have even yet to find a topic.  You?"

            "I got the topic, but not the paper.  I'm doing something on ancient Greek gods."  Wyatt and Lorae walked into their history class and snagged to back row seats.  "Its really interesting since my mother knows a lot about them."

            "Your family has background in Greece?" Lorae asked as she picked lint off her pale green shirt.

            "No, but she just knows a bunch about it.  Kind of like she had first hand experience."  

As the bell rang loudly in their ears, Lorae shook her head slightly tossing a short piece of hair out her eyes.  "I'll remember that just in case I ever need a resource."  

The two seniors faced forward to take on the class.  After another hour, the second bell rang as the teacher yelled above it telling everyone that she had changed the essay to a partner presentation.  Wyatt stood and gathered his books when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  He turned to face Lorae.

            "Partner?  Unless you bumped into someone else."

            "Sure, I mean no, uh…yes, I would like to be your partner," Wyatt stuttered.  Lorae smiled again as the two walked out of the classroom.

            "How 'bout starting today later on?  Um…how's six?" Lorae offered.

            "Sure."

            "Great, you got a quiet place?"

            "Yeah, I got a place, but…" Wyatt trailed off.  _That is if you don't mind demons and magic creatures popping out of nowhere._ "…but not really quiet."

            "That's okay.  My place then, oh, wait," Lorae stopped in the hall and bit her lip. "I have my social worker coming over for a monthly review and I have to make dinner.  Would you mind having someone else over for a couple hours? You could come for dinner too, if you want."  

            "No, I don't mind," Wyatt said scratching his head, "but um…if you don't mind me asking, why a social worker?  I mean, you're only seventeen and not legally old enough to live on your own unless there's something going on at home."

            "No!" Lorae said as she realized what Wyatt meant, "you see, my mother died when I was born and never really knew my father.  So, I have a very special arrangement.  As long as I keep up with my schoolwork and apartment, I get to keep it, but if I start slacking I go to foster care."

            "Ahhh…well, here's my class.  See you later."  Wyatt gave a small salute to Lorae then turned into his class.  He sat in the back desk and looked out the door.  Lorae had not yet gone into her own classroom and stood on the side talking to a few friends.  Wyatt's eyes gazed as he noted every detail.  Lorae's golden amber hair was long coming to her mid back and her fair skin accented her emerald eyes.  She had on a simple pale green sleeveless shirt and tight fitting jeans.

            "Man, you still dreaming of getting to know the number one girl of practically every guy's heart?" a brown haired boy said as he sat next to Wyatt. But all he got in response was a muffled 'yeah'.  The boy sighed and left his friend to his daydreams.

************************************************************************

There is chapter 3.  Thank you for reviewing.  Review some more!  And there will be more of Chris to those who asked.  Chapter 4 coming up!  After seeing the latest 'Charmed' episode, I'll try to alter the story as much as possible, but if it starts to sound really weird or not make sense, please tell me!


	4. Visits with Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters nor any of the ideas created from the show.

**Chapter 4: Visits with family**

            Lor raced up the stairs, jammed her key into the door to her apartment and hurriedly closed the door behind her.  She threw her books on the nearest chair and went to a small coffee table.  She carefully lifted the top layer of the table and flipped it over to reveal a mirror.  Lor then sat on the couch behind the table and began to trace symbols across the mirror.  As she traced, she chanted:

"Powers of the mystic side,

As I call to those who have now died,

Come to the one who summons thee,

So I have said, so mote it be."

            Small white orbs swirled across the mirror's surface and a transparent image of Lor's sister, Kayla, appeared.

            "Took you long enough to summon me."  Lor rolled her eyes at her sister and took out a brick red leather bound book from a series of six, several packages and bottles.  

            "Alright, today we are doing a 'transmorphing' potion, from the sixth book," Lor said flipping to the page.

            "Sixth book? Ha, there are some sorcerers beginning their eighth book by now."

            "Well, I also missed out on the first sixteen years of my magic life," Lor said making a face at Kayla.  "Anyways, the social worker is coming, and you already knew that, but…my history partner is coming too.  For a project."

            "A classmate too?  You think we should continue today?"

            "Why not.  I mean, yeah, my social worker will get a huge shock, but I think both will survive."  Lor smiled broadly because she knew how irritated her older sister was about her jumping around the subject.  "Oh, did I tell you my partner's name?  No…Wyatt Halliwell."

            "Halliwell!"

            "Yep, but don't worry they don't come until six or later.  So, we have plenty of time."  Kayla looked at her younger sibling skeptical, but sighed at her cheerful mood.  

            "Okay, for this potion the proportions must be exactly right.  For every mint leaf, two peppercorns…"

************************************************************************

            Wyatt darted up to his room, when suddenly everything seemed in slow motion and his mother in fast motion.  Piper stopped in front of his door, smirked and flicked her hands at him.  Wyatt's slow motion stopped as abruptly as it started.  The son looked at his mother puzzled.

            "I call it 'selective freezing'," Piper said with a grin, "it seems my powers are growing, and now I can freeze even the tiniest badness or 'evil' in anyone."

            "But your powers aren't supposed to work on good witches."

            "Ah, but you are still human and mortal and therefore still have 'bad' in you.  Or course as you experienced, I can only slow down good witches instead of freezing them entirely."   

            "And you wanted to test it on me.  How do you know all this?"

            "Your father told me."  Wyatt nodded his head in response and went into his room.  He unpacked his backpack and repacked some books into it.  "What are you doing?" she asked.

            "I am going to a friend's house to work on a project.  Oh yeah, Chris is still at school.  He said his science teacher isn't really fond of 'things moving on their own'."

            "I take it, she thought he somehow rigged something.  I promise I'll bind your brother's powers if he doesn't stop."

            "Or, you can send him to magic school, where anything he dishes out he gets back," a peppery voice said at Wyatt's door.  Paige appeared holding a book.

            "I just might do that, but Paige don't you have an evening class to teach at magic school?"  Piper asked her red-headed sister.

            "Yes, but I am getting your husband to sub for me tonight, because I have a client to see."

            "Hey Aunt Paige, is that my mythology book?"  Paige handed the book over to Wyatt.

            "I made some corrections in it, you know things that most people don't know."

            "Thanks, I'm sure my friend will like it.  She thought it was interesting tat you guys knew so much about the ancient Greeks."  Wyatt shot a glance at his mother and aunt realizing his mistake.

            "She?" Piper inquired as an eyebrow shot up.  Wyatt rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, she.  Lor is a senior and is my history partner.  I am going to her place to work on it."

            "Oh, why not bring her here?"

            "Because Mother, we have too many uninvited guests around here.  And you talk about me and Chris exposing ourselves."

            "Chris _and I_.  And wait, Lor, you mean Lorae Swift?"  Paige asked.

            "Yeah, so?"

            "So, she's my client.  Hmm…well I'll give you a ride over then orb back so you can drive yourself.  Come on."

            "Hey, it's only four we don't have to be there until six."

            "I know.  I call it surprise inspection!"

************************************************************************

CHAPTER 4!!  I am getting better at keeping this updated, I hope.  Anyways, a little explanation in need.  Since the latest episode of  'Charmed' I have found that Chris is Wyatt's little bro, so, in my story the Future Chris has to be on a low profile, but don't worry you will see more of Future Chris.  So it doesn't get really confusing everyone will probably refer to Present Chris as Christopher.


	5. A Surprise indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters nor any of the ideas created from the show.

**Chapter 5: A Surprise indeed**

"How come you never told me about you having a client in my grade?" Wyatt asked his aunt as they pulled up to the apartments.

            "I don't know, it must have slipped my mind."

            "Sure, it slipped your mind, like those pop quizzes you gave when I was in magic school."  Paige grinned at her nephew.  _B9, B10, B11, C1, and C2._  "Alright, here we are."  Just as Paige was going to knock on Lor's door, the two Halliwells heard a big explosion from inside and a feminine shriek.  Paige and Wyatt shot each other glances, Paige tried the door to only find it locked.  Then both half-whitelighters immediately orbed inside.  Within the room, Wyatt saw nothing but smoke and he was standing on something soft and squishy.

            "Aunt Paige!" Wyatt called out.

            "Wyatt?!?" came a startled response.

            "Lorae?" came Paige's voice somewhere in the smoke.  Green and yellow lights shimmered in Wyatt's vision and the smoke cleared instantly.  He looked around o see that he was standing on a loveseat coach, Paige standing to his right and his classmate sitting on the floor in front of him and a few meters away was a small but smoking cauldron.  

            "Uh…guys…you're early." Lor smiled tentatively.  Paige opened and closed her mouth several times before Wyatt broke the silence.

            "You can do magic!"

            "Um…well…why don't you sit and I'll explain."  Wyatt and Paige slowly sat down not looking away from Lor.  "Okay, let's see.  Um…first, I am not a witch, but not a demon either," Lor added the 'not demon' part quickly seeing Paige stiffen.  "I am a sorceress.  It's kind of like a mix between a witch and demon.  You see my powers work both for good or bad.  My powers are somewhat 'demonic', I can call an energy ball."  Lor held up a hand and a small yellow light with green orbs swirling around it formed.  "I can transport myself by orbbing and shimmering at the same time."  She demonstrated.  Green and yellow lights twirled around her and she slowly disappeared from sight and reappeared behind them in the doorway leading to her bedroom.  "I like to call it orbbing because shimmering seems too demonic.  Oh, I can also do spells and potions…sort of."  Lor winced as she said the last part and glanced at the ruined potion in her cauldron.  She then looked at the two sitting on her coach praying they understood.

            "Well…well…I guess all I can say is that you used too much holly root in your potion," Paige said smiling slightly.  Lor shot a surprised and very delighted look.  "The only thing is, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

            "I did want to tell you, but explaining that you're a magical being is kind of hard even to a Charmed One."  Lor sighed feeling a slight relief, but than glance at Wyatt who still sat in bewilderment.  "Wyatt?"

            "And I was worried what to do if a demon showed up and was after me," Wyatt looked at Lor and smiled, "This is great, now I don't just have my brother to talk to about magic."   Lor smiled broadly feeling really relieved that she was no longer living in a secret.  

            "Ahem."  All three jumped at the loud noise.  Lor whirled around to face her sister embarrassed.

            "Oh, yeah, this is my sister, Kayla.  As you can see she's not really…alive."  

            "Thanks ever so, Lor.  Paige and Wyatt Halliwell, it is a pleasure to have finally meet you."

            "And us you, We have only heard a little about sorceresses, maybe swapping some magic secrets is in order."

            "That we can do."  The four magic beings laughed and settled down for a more relaxed evening.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER 5!!  Oh, I am having so much fun writing this.  I already have a great story line after this story it has to do with the death of the Charmed ones and Wyatt turning evil!!! J


	6. Attacked

Disclaimer: If you have heard any of the ideas or characters they're probably not mine.

Chapter 6: Attacked 

            Deep underground, a small, tattered man sat crouched in the corner.  As he panted heavily, flashes of images came to him. ~a woman screaming throwing objects at him with her magic~ ~the woman dying as he hit her with a fireball~ ~the dead woman's power rising up and absorbing into him~ ~him in front of a group of demons and him losing his temper~ ~his demonic power and the woman's good magic combined letting lose a power and terrifying result~  Angrily the man stood up and glared at table laden with potions, and herbs.  The table then flew back suddenly and shattered against the back wall.  As debris settled, another man appeared in the chamber.

            "You see why we had to isolate you?" the tall, clean-cut man said.

            "I never thought this would happen, Altus," the tattered demon said angrily.

            "That's right you didn't think.  You were a lower level demon, how in the world did you think that you could handle a good witch's power?" Altus asked.

            "And I was I _supposed_ to know that the witch would cast that spell."

            "Yes, a spell to transfer her power to a demon with no ability to control them…hmmm, brilliant.  Anyway, I came because I have a proposition for you.  You, my friend Bornin should become a power broker.  Go out into the world with a client and give your new found power to a carrier and there you have a self destruction tool.  The power will slowly eat away at the victim and if you are lucky maybe even turn the person."

            "Altus, you know that either you're born a demon or not at all."

            "No, no, what I am saying is what you have is a _witch's_ power.  That power combined with one of your demonic powers would throw off any sense of good.  Look, once the power is transferred the victim will have a small window of opportunity.  And once the power is used in an evil way…"

            "The power and person turn evil themselves." Bornin finished with a great look of revelation.  Altus just smiled at his friend.   

************************************************************************

            "You know, that A belongs mostly to me.  Since I did most of the work," Lor said to Wyatt as they walked down the school steps.

            "Hey, I did work too," he replied with a smile.

            "Yeah, experimenting with my spell books."  Wyatt grinned broadly and slung his arm around Lor's shoulders.

            "Oh, come on, you know we make a good team."

            "True…we do have our history teacher writhing a thesis on the correct Greek mythology stories."  Wyatt laughed at the remark and with his arm still around Lor, they walked across an empty courtyard and sat on a stone bench.

            "So, Wyatt, as a son of a renowned Charmed one and an Elder, what exactly are your powers?"

            "Its not all what it's cracked up to be.  But I have healing and orbbing from dad's side and conjuring and 'tele-orbing' from mom's side.  Oh yeah, and I can do a force field, but we haven't quite figured out whose line it came from."  Abruptly three demons shimmered into sight.

            "There, Bornin, two prime victims.  And better, two high school sweethearts," said the taller of the three.  Wyatt immediately threw up his shield as Bornin threw a bright white energy ball.  The energy ball was absorbed into the shield.

            "Witches!" the third demon turned to the taller and said, "if what you say is true about Bornin, Altus, then I can assure you, your pay will be most charitable."   With a smile, Altus and Bornin then sent flurries of attacks, but were all blocked by Wyatt's shield.  "But if you can't give me a demonstration--" 

            "You'll get it!" shouted Bornin, "Nullus Transistus!"  The air around the group shimmered then faded.  The demons then stood still smiling and started to slowly advance.

            "Lor!  I can't orb!" Wyatt whispered fervently.

            "Neither can I!"  Lor responded.

            ""None but demons can transport now.  So any more tricks?" Altus laughed as he took another step.

            "Run!" Wyatt yelled.  And both teens ran quickly away from the proceeding demons and into the nearest building.

            "See, you'll get your demonstration.  Besides it's always better if they run first."  Bornin smiled evilly waiting anxiously for a chance of redemption.  

            Running through the empty halls, Lor ran her hand down the lockers leaving behind a trail of green and yellow sparkles.  Wyatt turned hastily and pulled Lor into an empty classroom and shut the door.

            "Lor, we can't orb nor out run them.  If you go through the window, you can get away."

            "Wrong, remember we're a team.  Besides, I think I can slow them down."  Lor held up her hand revealing a handful of bright sparkles forming a small cloud over her hand.  She closed her hand killing the soft glow.  And loud crashes of lockers opening, books scattering and angry cursing filled the halls.

            "I think you got 'em."  Wyatt said and turned towards the windows.  He fumbled with the locks as Lor looked around looking for anything useful.  Then her breath froze in her throat as she saw the three demons standing in the back of the classroom.

            "Nice try," Bornin said holding up an energy ball.  He aimed and threw it at the unsuspecting Halliwell.  Lor gasped as the deadly sphere sailed towards her friend.

            "Wyatt!"

************************************************************************

Chapter 6!!  Hope you liked it, I am working on the next one as you read this! 


	7. Hope for the Future

Disclaimer: If you have heard any of the ideas or characters they're probably not mine.

Chapter 6: Hope for the Future

A young teen orbbed into the manor and raced up the stairs. Suddenly his surroundings started to move in slow motion. Piper moved in front of him in a fast speed, looked at him, smirked and flicked her hands at him. And everything moved normal again. The teen looked around and looked at the grinning woman.

"I thought your powers don't work of good witches," Christopher Halliwell muttered to his mother. And to that his mother grinned.

"Ah…but you see, my powers have grown. I like to call it 'selective freezing'." Piper said flicking her fingers mimicking her freezing power. "You see," she continued as her son sighed and made his way to his room, "I am now able to freeze any kind of evilness or badness in anyone. And since you're still human…well, let's just say you're not perfect."

"Good for you, Mom," Christopher said unemotionally. He quickly went around his room and gathered some items and placed them in his bag.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Piper asked innocently. When no response came, Piper moved in, "put the bag down, son." At that tone, Christopher automatically looked up, but didn't put the bag down. Instead he placed it on his shoulder. "Christopher…" Piper warned.

"Come on, Mom. I'm just going to the park to do a project," Christopher tried to slip out of the room, but his mother wouldn't budge.

"How about you explain first the late arrival home?" Piper stood with her arms crossed over her chest. The young witch sighed.

"I kinda had to stay after school…for detention." Christopher whispered the last part and waited for the explosion.

"Detention! Christoper Perry Halliwell. That is the fourth time this month," Piper exclaimed. "What in the world did you do?"

"Well, the skeleton in the lab started to dance and then some chemicals flew around, exploded, and made really cool colored smoke. And of course Mr. Winston thought I had rigged some mechanical thing up and gave me detention. Which by the way, was completely unfair since I did not set up a mechanical machine to do all that. I'm not that smart." Christopher explained know full-well that no way in the heavens or hells would his mother believe him.

"But you were the one who made everything 'fly' around! Christopher, how many times do we have to go through this? No magic outside this house unless it's a life or death situation." Piper threw her hands up at her son with an enraged face.

"But no one knew it was me, they all thought I set something up. Its not that big a deal, Mom."

"And what about the chemicals? Huh? You could have created something completely unstable and blew up the whole school!"

"Mom, we make potions powerful enough to level the city and deal with ingredients that put some of those chemicals to shame. We do all of this on a daily basis. I know what I'm doing. I would never have put my friends in danger on purpose."

"I know that but Christopher, the risk of exposure…"

"The risk of using magic for personal gain, risk of attracting a demon, risk of losing control…yes, I know all of it. I've known it since I was born." Before Piper could say anything more, a bright light of blue and white orbs flowed in as Leo materialized in the middle of the charming mother-son moment.

"Hey guys," Leo said as he made his way to his own room, but Piper blocked his way. "Piper, I got someone to fill in for me. And I really want to change out of these robes." Indicating the gold and white Elder robes he was wearing.

"Ask your son here how his day was, dear," Piper said to Leo in a tight voice. Leo sighed and turned to Christopher and raised an eyebrow.

"I got detention for pulling a prank in Mr. Winston's class."

"Again?" Leo asked. And when his son nodded, Leo turned to his wife who now was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"He received detention for doing magic in school, Leo."

"Wait, he did…they know he can do magic?"

"No, I just made some things fly around the room and Mr. Winston blamed me." Christopher muttered with his head bowed low.

"Christopher, you know the risks. I know you do. Why? Why do magic and risk the good life we have now?" Leo asked his somber son.

"I just wanted to have fun, ok? I just don't understand why we are 'gifted' with these powers if we have to always struggle to keep them a secret," Christopher murmured.

"There you see, all fixed." Leo turned to go to his room but once again Piper stopped him. "Piper, he won't do it again. Now please?" Piper only shook her head, glanced at Christopher, then looked back at Leo. And Leo understood immediately. "Oh come on, Piper." Piper shook her head again. "Alright, fine. Christopher, I'm sorry. But I…er…both of us, think that the regular punishment won't suffice this time." At this statement, Christopher's head shot up.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, that you're taking it for granted, magic that is," Leo explained, "And now we feel that the only place where you will learn control is—"

"No." Christopher said in a low voice, "Not magic school. You said it was only for the summers and we were trying to live normal lives." Christopher looked at both his mother and father but found no lenience. "I don't like that place. Not since that one Elder—"

"Stop right there," Piper cut her son short. "That was taken care of a long time ago, besides both your Aunt Paige and father will be there supervising. And you can come home on summer, fall, and winter vacations."

"How long?" he asked seeing there was no way out.

"Four years," and seeing his son jaw drop, Leo continued fast, "look you already know a lot of the people there, you know the place well, so, it'll be just like high school…just with a twist." Christopher sighed but never got to say anything else on the matter because of loud yell.

"MOM! DAD!" a voice yelled from downstairs. Christopher automatically orbbed down to see what was going on.

"Hey, you're grounded from magic, remember!" Piper shouted to the air.

"Hey look! It's a girl!" Christopher's voice echoed through the hall. "Wyatt's brought home a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" and the two parents heard sounds of hitting and fighting, they sighed and Leo orbbed them downstairs. There they found Wyatt and Christopher standing over an unconscious Lorae lying on the couch.

"Wyatt, what happened?" Piper asked as she went to Lorae's side.

"We were attacked by three demons. They just appeared and started throwing energy balls at us. We ran into the school, but since it was after hours no one was there. We hid in a classroom and then I guess Lor took a hit." Wyatt explained as he sat with huff.

"You guess?" Leo asked.

"I was trying to open a window so we could get out. One of the demons spelling the air around us to where we couldn't orb out. I tried healing already. I healed the cuts and scrapes, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, keep trying to wake her. Christopher, go get the Book of Shadows. No magic," Piper told her sons looking specifically at Christopher who gave her an innocent look and ran up the stairs. "Leo with me."

"Wait, where you going?"

"Private conversation," was all Leo could give his son as he followed Piper into the kitchen and down into the basement.

Down in the basement, Leo checked the stairs to see if anyone was listening then he nodded to Piper.

"Chris," she called. And at the call, a young man who looked to be young Christopher's person in about eight or nine years.

"So, Mom. Ready for some demon hunting?" the older version of Christopher said in a cocky, arrogant voice.

"You asked me that earlier and I blew you up as the response," Piper said somewhat irritated. "usually that means 'no and don't bring it up again'."

"Well, how are we ever going to find the demon that corrupted Wyatt?"

"Chris," Leo interjected, "that's kind of why we called you here. Wyatt and a friend were attacked at school." Chris looked at his father and seemed to contemplate the matter.

"Was he with a friend?" When he received a nod in response, he continued, "Was it Lorae Swift?"

"Yes," Piper answered, "Chris, is this attack something of importance you forgot to mention?"

"No…yes…um…" Chris stuttered under his mother's glare.

"Chris, what is going to happen?" Leo asked his son. But Chris remained silent and the silence remained for a moment until Wyatt's voice came through the manor.

"Hey! People! She's waking up!"

"I'll go," Piper said, "Leo, see if you can talk some sense into your son here." Piper turned and went up to the stairs.

"Chris—"

"Dad, no listen. This attack…yes, it is somewhat important. But not something I want to change. This attack is the start of a whole chain reaction that will lead up to Wyatt's corruption, but it's a good thing."

"Could you at least tell us what's going to happen?"

"I would but, I shouldn't. I really don't want to mess this up. Last time I messed up, I died."

"Yes, I remember. But Chris, I gave you a whitelighter's immortality so you can't die this time."

"I know, but I don't remember any of the first coming back here. If you don't remember me the Christopher Halliwell standing here now is the fourteen year old upstairs. And…its just that…you know how the first time I came back, you told me that I had said that Mom died when I was fourteen?"

"Chris, you're fourteen now. You're not saying…"

"No, not that…but she is dead in my time. And not just her, all of you. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, you…I know Wyatt is the one who did it, but I just don't know who the demon is…he disappeared before I came into the room."

"So everyone died and you weren't able to get into the room?"

"Not exactly, see I was coming home from a graduation party…graduation from Magic School."

"So the demons were wearing suits and looked like business men?" Piper asked again.

"Yes, but one was really short and really ragged," Lorae added as she sat on the couch leaning against Wyatt's shoulder.

"He looked like he had been the mill a couple times," Wyatt put in. A loud slam caused everyone to jump as Christopher slammed the Book of Shadows closed.

"The descriptions are too vague," he complained. "The demons could be anyone."

"Demons?" came a voice from the front door. Phoebe Halliwell walked into the manor pulling in a small girl around the age of six and a few shopping bags.

"Hey, Pheebs," Piper said and she got up to help her sister. 

"I heard the word demon I hope its not something the Power of Three have to do because I have to meet Jason in about an hour for a some big meeting in Spain to talk about a merger with France and Germany, then I have to get back to Hong Kong in order to finish my column for tomorrow's edition, so, I'm going to need one of you two boys to orb—and there's someone new here," Phoebe ranted on for awhile until she realized that Lorae was sitting in the living room.

"Hi, I'm Lorae Swift, a classmate of Wyatt's. And don't worry about talking about magic, I'm a sorceress." Lorae said waving to Phoebe.

"Ah…you mean like a being whose magic is kind of a cross between demonic and witchy, right?"

"Yes, but we have more pressing matters than gathering information," Piper said as she picked up the small girl. "Come on, little lady, we'll go get something to eat while these people talk about magic stuff."

"So, where are we at with research?" Phoebe asked as Piper took her daughter to the kitchen.

"We have three demons that could be anyone with their descriptions," Christopher muttered.

"Hey, not my fault if I was busy trying to get both Lor and I out of a life and death situation," Wyatt said getting ready to pounce on his brother.

"Well, maybe you should have tried to identify them," Christopher fired back, "So that way we could go and vanquish them and be done with the whole matter."

"Hey hey! Lets cool the brotherly love and just do the basics. We get the basic stunning and exploding potions as well as spells." Phoebe interrupted.

"Your aunt's right, guys." Leo said as he walked into the living room. "Lorae, I suggest that you stay here until we figure this out."

"I agree, but I would like to go back to my apartment to get some of my own things," Lorae said.

"Why?" Christopher asked.

"Familiarity…plus I know all the stuff so it's somewhat like a security blanket," Lorae answered.

"Fair enough. I am going to add you as one of Paige's charges. It makes sense since you're one of her charges at social services." Leo told Lorae as she got up.

"Here," Wyatt said standing up, "I'll take you." Wyatt then slipped his hand into Lorae's and looked at her, who looked back and smiled softly. And with that they orbbed out.

"Ok, is it just me or is there something else besides just friendly friendship?" Phoebe said looking up at Leo who shrugged.

Behind the wall in the next room, Chris from the future leaned against the wall looking somewhat apprehensive.

"For the hope of the future, there better be something else."


	8. Buried Anger

Disclaimer: If you have heard any of the ideas or characters they're probably not mine.

Chapter 8: Buried Anger

In her apartment, Lorae and Wyatt orbbed in a shimmer of bright blue and white lights.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Wyatt asked.

"This," Lorae answered as she pulled a trunk out and opened it to reveal a series of books and glass bottles full of various potions.

"Alright, so grab a bunch and let's go," Wyatt said looking around as if he suspected an attack at anytime.

"What? Is my place not enough for you?" Lorae asked hotly, "Does it not have enough magic for you? Or is it that I don't know enough magic like you? Huh? Is that it?"

"Whoa…Lor, chill," Wyatt said defensively. "I was just suggesting leaving because I know for a fact that the manor yes, has more magic because of (1) the nexus (2) the good karma from several generations of good witches and (3) the Charmed Ones. Why the sudden attack?" Lorae blinked as if something just dawned upon her.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Lorae whispered shaking her head. "I don't know where it came from."

"It's okay. A lot has happened today," Wyatt said softly as he pulled Lorae into a hug. "Tell me what's bothering you." Lorae sighed but said nothing. "Come on. I know something is really bugging you. Remember my aunt the empath? Well something I forgot to mention, with my whitelighter side I have a slight empathy power. And right now I feel fear mostly, which is understandable, but I also feel frustration, confusion, and anger."

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Lorae whispered again. "Please don't leave until I have everything. I know I can transport myself, but for right now. Please don't leave. That's all I ask."

"I won't leave not without you," Wyatt responded immediately. "Now is there anything else you need?"

"There's a box of crystals in the hallway closet." Wyatt got up leaving Lorae sitting on the floor slowly gathering things together. Wyatt opened the door and saw a small quaint closet. On one side were Lorae's coats and sweaters the other side was shelves containing boxes each labeled clearly. On the top shelf were two boxes, one labeled "crystals" and the other labeled "his". Wyatt reached up to take down the box with the crystals in it when suddenly a strong force shoved Wyatt head first into the closet. The door slammed shut as Wyatt scrambled up. He turned to the door and pounded on the door.

"LOR!" he yelled, "Lor, GET OUT!"

But Lorae heard nothing. She sat wallowing in her self pity hearing neither her friend yelling nor the ragged demon creeping up behind her.

_Perfect_ Bornin thought, _Perfect, she's so emotional right now that she doesn't even realize. Now lets see what's causing her so much pain._ Bornin lifted up a hand and let it hover above Lorae's head. It began to glow a white-blue. _Hmmm…I sense a frustration over magic, fear over the unknowing of what's happening and…oh my, what do we have here, a buried anger. Now we'll have some fun…_

"Poor, poor child, what pain you must be in," Bornin said in a hypnotic voice. Lorae looked up but saw no one.

"Wyatt?" Lorae called softly. When she heard no answer, she got up to look around. "Wyatt?"

"He's not here, sweetheart. He's gone away." Lorae shook her head against the voice inside her mind. She went to the closet where Wyatt was supposed to be and opened the door. Nothing. She saw her coats and jackets and her shelves of stuff, but no Wyatt.

"See. He's gone. He left…left you are all alone."

"No."

"Yes." Bornin said with a grin.

Lorae closed the door, leaned against it with great pain and betrayal in her eyes.

Wyatt pounded mercilessly. He yelled, threw things against the door, magically and non-magically. He had tried to orb out but remained in the small closet. Then he was pulled roughly against the back wall and was unable to move. Then the door opened.

"Lor!" Wyatt yelled at his friend. But Lorae look straight through him.

"See? He's gone. He left…left you are all alone." Wyatt heard a voice not belonging to Lorae or himself.

"No." Lorae said softly.

"Yes." Then Wyatt saw it…a demon…the ragged demon that had attacked them that early afternoon. The demon grinned looking straight at the trapped witch.

"Lor!" Wyatt yelled again, but Lorae just slowly closed the door with all the hurt in the world in her eyes. Wyatt was free from his invisible bonds and began once more to pound against the door. Outside the door Lorae leaned against the door unmoving, she just stared at the wall across from her.

_Why…what did she done? Why did he leave?_ Thought ran through her head although she couldn't comprehend any of them.

"Ah…poor thing. The great twice-blessed witch has left you to your own defense."

"He promised…"

"and he broke it. Just like he did that long time ago." Bornin waved a hand and the surroundings slowly shimmered away and was replaced by an old forgotten memory.

_In a hospital room a young woman with blonde-honey hair and bright blue eyes laid on a small bed holding a small infant. Next to her was a young man with wavy chocolate brown hair and leafy green eyes_

"_We did it, Terry. We did it," the woman said._

"_Yes, we did, Layna. Now what about the name?"_

"_Lorae," Layna Swift said immediately._

"_Lorae?"_

"_Yes. It was my grandmother's name."_

"_Alright._ _Lorae then. Hey little one," Terrence Michaels cooed. "I promise to love and spoil you forever."_

"_Terry!"_

"_What it's what I'm supposed to do. Right? I mean she is my first. But tell me, is she going to have my name or yours?"_

"_Swift," Layna answered. "It's sort of tradition for the women to keep the name in my family."_

"_As you did when we got married."_

"_Yes, I guess we could hyphenate it with yours."_

"_Alright I can settle for that," he said as he kissed the baby softly and then Layna's forehead. "And what about the older sister you've talked about from your first marriage? Even I haven't met her."_

"_Soon._ _I hope."_

"_Ok. When ever you're ready. Come little one. Lets let mommy have some sleep. Say bye-bye," Terrence picked up the small bundle and carried her out of the room. Layna laid back and smiled. Then suddenly she winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower abdomen and cried out. A nurse came rushing in and checked Layna's vitals and signs. Layna's breathing began to become harder and harsher. And more nurses came in and began to call for several doctors. Terrence came rushing in as well._

"_Layna!"_

"_Mr. Michaels," a doctor started._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Hemorrhage._ _Something that happens during a birth."_

"_And?"_

"_In your wife's case, she's lost a lot of blood so far and only a medical specialist can help right now. One that is not within reach."_

"_But—"_

"_No, Mr. Michaels._ _I'm sorry. The best we can do is make her comfortable and for you to stay with her." The doctors and nurses left and Terrence slowly walked to wife._

"_Terry?"_

"_I'm here."_

"_Lorae?"_

"_Sleeping._ _Layna, I…"_

"_Shhh…just take care, ok? The both of you."_

"_No...no. Layna, you have to stay. Don't go. Don't."_

"_I'm sorry. I love you so much."_

"_No…no,no,no,no. Layna, please!"_

"_Mr. Michaels."_

_Terrence glared at the nurse who called him. But then he moved away and walked out. Out of the room and out of the hospital, not once looking back at the baby he left behind._

Tears streamed down Lorae's face as she watched her father walk away.

"Now, isn't that just plain mean? Mean, mean, mean, mean, me—" Bornin was cut off all of the sudden by a bright white beam shooting at the illusion and leaving a scorch mark on the wall behind it. "Well then, packing in a little punch now are we?"

"Lor!" Lorae turned as well as Bornin to see Wyatt running towards them. "Lor, stop. What are you doing?" Wyatt's voice trailed as he looked at his friend. She was disheveled and tired. Her eyes were red from weeping and anger. "Lor…"

"Wyatt…" she said softly. "but you left."

"No, Lor. I didn't. I would never leave…I promised, remember?"

"Promised…"

"No, he left. Left you on your own. Just like your father." Bornin cut in.

"No, Lor. I didn't. Listen I understand now. You've been hit by a powerbroker. The power inside you is trying to turn and destroy you. Lor, listen. There's a demon behind you."

"No! there's not." Bornin looked panicked at the fact that Wyatt could see him. Lor shook her head at Wyatt then…slowly turned.

"You."

"Yes, me"

"You…used me." Lorae said heatedly.

"Yes, I did and look we were making such good progress." Lorae narrowed her eyes, held up her hand and shot a beam of light at Bornin, who shimmered out before it hit him. The beam shattered a lamp behind him.

"Lor…Lor let's go. We have a spell to take away the power. It'll be alright."

"No…not yet. But I'll make it alright, Wyatt. I'll make it." And she orbbed out in a flash of green and yellow.


	9. Tempts of Evil

Disclaimer: If you have heard any of the ideas or characters they're probably not mine.

Chapter 9: Tempts of Evil

"And why didn't you follow?" Piper asked her son.

"At the moment I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. Not to mention…stuck in a closet."

"Which by the way how did you get out?"

"After not being able to break down the door by a physical mean. I remembered the astral-projection spell. I saw the demon and Lor. Once they left I could get out." Piper sighed loudly and rubbed her temples.

"Well, scrying isn't working," Paige said dropping the crystal onto the map and sat back with a huff.

"And since you can't sense her either," Phoebe thought aloud.

"That would leave either the underworld or the heavens," Leo finished.

"Betcha she went to go get even," a voice piped in. Piper turned to face her younger son.

"You're supposed to be upstairs not thinking of magic and packing for tomorrow."

"I know, I know. But I mean come on. That's what I would do and so would you. In fact, isn't that what you did when Aunt Paige got hit?" With that realization, Wyatt orbed out of the room.

"Wyatt!"

"Its alright, Piper. I'll follow. Paige stay above ground if she surfaces you'll be able to sense her." With a nod from both Paige and Piper, Leo followed his son to the underworld.

"Phoebe, take Christopher and Patti up to the attic then to the kitchen. We're going to need that power-stripping potion and possibly the crystal cage." Piper ordered.

"Wait, I thought you said no magic for me."

"Get. Now. Paige."

"I'll keep scrying." Piper nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Mom." Piper wheeled around and saw her future younger son sitting at the table.

"Chris, what the hell! Why didn't you tell us? We could have prevented this."

"I know. That's the point. This needs to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole thing is about Wyatt and Lor and future events."

"Explain."

"I just did." Piper cocked an eyebrow up and glared at her future son.

"Alright. Lor…in the future, she's…she's the reason why Wyatt hasn't destroyed the entire world yet."

Wyatt slowly crept around the corners of the stone maze of the underworld. Wyatt looked left and right and dashed across an open tunnel.

"Hey." Wyatt nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dad!"

"Hey, why are you being so careful? When you were little you used to wander down here all the time."

"Yeah, when I was little. When I didn't have common sense. Plus I was down here alone until you showed up. Granted yes, I have power, but last time I got over-confident. Remember I almost died and got Christopher captured trying to get him to rescue me so I wouldn't get into trouble. Don't really want to repeat that."

"Ok, true."

"And Lor's down here with a rogue power. I would rather not feel how powerful that power is."

"Okay…so how do we find her? It'll take forever to walk around." Then as if one cue a demon flew from an open room to Wyatt's right followed by several shouts and explosions. Father and son looked at each other and immediately ran into the room. There they found Lor standing in the middle of a big group of demons. With a yell, Lor emitted a bright beam of energy hitting demon after demon vanquishing them on the spot in a display of smoke and fire. When all but one demon were gone, Lor narrowed upon the cowering demon.

"Stop! I gave you your power! You think your pain will end just because you vanquish me?"

"No, that's different job." And with that Lor vanquished Bornin with a blast of energy. Then turned to face Wyatt and Leo. The two stepped back at the sight. Lor was even more disheveled, her breathing was heavy from the strain of power and her eyes…her eyes were no longer the natural bright green, but they were empty, black nothingness.

"Lor…" Wyatt whispered.

"Wyatt." Lor answered shortly then her eyes settled on Leo. In a blink, Lor was in front of Leo and shoved him hard against the stone wall. "Elder, where do you keep your dead?"

"Lor! No!" Wyatt cried and tried to separate his father and friend. A bright white ring flashed around Leo and Lorae and sent Wyatt flying backwards. Lor turned her head towards Wyatt with eyes still as empty as ever. She lifted a hand and produced a bright energy ball. But as Lor looked at Wyatt, she didn't throw the energy ball.

"Stay away," she said in a low voice and blinked both herself and Leo from the underworld. Wyatt sat in the dirt helpless and lost. His friend was becoming more and more evil and he didn't know what to do.


End file.
